Shadow (Xiaolin Chronicles)
Shadow, initially referred to as Willow is a new villainess and one of the main antagonists of Xiaolin Chronicles. She fights alongside her Master in the fight against the Xiaolin Dragons for the mystical Shen Gong Wu artifacts to rule the world. She was voiced by Jennifer Hale. Biography Before the events of the sequel series, she was created by Chase Young from one of his ribs. At first, she was born as a baby, only to quickly transform into the villainess she is today. Season One In her debut, she was revealed as Willow, a Xiaolin Monk. She and Ping Pong competed for the Xiaolin Apprentice top spot, as well as for Omi's attention. However, Kimiko was meanwhile suspicious of her. Later, she used her charm on all of the boys in the temple. Kimiko began to grow more suspicious of her and eventually discovered her secret identity as Shadow. However, she managed to find the combination and the location of the vault and stole all the Shen Gong Wu. She later came along with Chase to battle the Xiaolin Monks, and together they managed to destroy the temple. Personality Shadow, as she was still known as Willow, showed a very similar personality to Dyris when she stayed at the Temple. Like Dyris, she charmed the boys of the Temple. While in her true form, Shadow is sadistic and somewhat playful, and flirting and useing her sexual nationing as well and as she enjoys taking in the evil she has done to others (an example of when she made the Xiaolin Monks go against Ping Pong due to attacking them and throwing Ping Pong at them while making it look like it was all Ping Pong's doing). Shadow also have a short temper whenever she tries to take the Lao Mang Lone Soup from him, which Chase doesn't allow her to drink. Physical Appearance As Willow Willow was a Caucasian girl with blonde hair. She had blue eyes and sported a white outfit with a golden belt. Her boots and gloves were also white and gold in a matching manner similar to her outfit. She was also noted to have worn a Ying-Yang headband. As Shadow Shadow essentially resembled a female version of Chase Young, having both fought on the same side and shared design traits. Sporting long dark-green hair ending in a curl, she wore a white headband with the Taoism insignia at its center, having thick black eyebrows, light-green eyes and a light skin complexion. The rest of her attire consisted of a body armor quite similar to Chase's. Primarily black with red and golden highlights, white gloves were also worn with a golden mark, some other white armor on her legs, and thin black boots. Relationships Heylin Chase Young Chase Young took her as his Heylin Apprentice, and the two share a very good relationship as they can even communicate telepathically. Even though Chase created her, she thinks calling him "Papa," seems hardly appropriate. Both of them do not see each other as relatives. One might say that Shadow is just a female clone of Chase. She's very loyal and flirtatious towards him (this fact was revealed in Laws of Nature), indicating that she may be in love with him, and it has been hinted that he feels the same about her. Xiaolin Warriors Omi Shadow, while posing as Willow, manipulate Omi to the point where he told her about the combination to the Shen Gong Wu vault. Kimiko Tohomiko It might be apparent that Kimiko might be Shadow's arch nemesis (similar to Chase's relationship with Omi). It is also currently unknown what their relationship is besides being Heylin and Xiaolin enemies. Kimiko got suspicious and found out that Willow is actually Shadow and works for Chase, and both have fought each other a couple of times in the beginning of the series. Coincedentally, Kimiko's first showdown was against Shadow. Also, Shadow has stated that Kimiko is her "favorite", and that one day she and Kimiko will have a special relationship and one day she would be able to read Kimiko's mind, believing that they have many things in common than Kimiko thinks. She also seems interested about the idea of permanently controlling the cat monks after the full moon, especially Kimiko. Ping Pong Shadow cannot stand ping Pong at all, as she often insults him, and once throws him at the monks to make it look like he was attacking them. Ping Pong also dislikes her as well, also knowing that Willow was Shadow due to her "la femme brune" appearance in the shadows. He also describes her as "very creepy". Powers and Weaknesses Powers *'Heylin Magic:' Shadow was a notable user of the Heylin Magic and she had several magical abilities like: **'Shapeshifting:' She could change her appearance, to transform into Willow, by using her powers. **'Snow Manipulation:' She could manipulate the snow, able to duplicate a snowball, into two snowballs, and increase their pressure. **'Telepathy:' She could talk telepathically with Chase. **'Shen Gong Wu Emulation:' She could emulate the ability of the Shen Gong Wu that she has used. For example, she could use her hair like the Medusa Comb and she could cause Kimiko to remain "wuzzy" when she was about to reveal her true identity. **'Size Alteration:' She could change the size of people, objects or even her own size, either through green beams or by producing a black smoke. **'Teleportation:' She could use her hair to teleportate herself along with others. **'Shadow Mimicy:' She could transform into a big shadow that Ping Pong described as "la femme brune". **'Shadow Hiding:' She could hide in the shadows and use them as a form of teleportation. *'Superhuman Strength': She could grab Dojo in his giant form by his tail and swing him ease. However she was not as strong as Chase. Abilities *'Expert Martial Artist:' She was very good at martial arts, but not as good as the Xiaolin Monks, Chase or Wuya (in her human form). *'Attractive Female:' Like Wuya, she could use her beauty to lure the males into a false sense of security, so that she could manipulate them. Trivia *While as Willow, she speaks with a Southern/Texan accent. However, while in her true form, Shadow speaks with an Australian accent. *In most of the promotional media before the show's release, Shadow was originally going to be a female counterpart of Chase Young, as she shares most of his color schemes (same colored hair, eyes, armor, etc.). However, in the actual show itself, she takes on a blue, violet, and yellow scheme. Gallery Shadow.png|Shadow's original color schemes. Xiaolin_Chronicles_Episode_2.avi_snapshot_20.48_-2013.09.20_17.37.38-.png|Shadow enjoying some evil. Awww.png|Shadow petting her arch-nemesis Kimiko while she is in cat form. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Abusers Category:Cheater Category:Archenemy Category:Liars Category:Right-Hand Category:TV Show Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Evil Creation Category:Dark Forms Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Usurper Category:Betrayed Category:Inconclusive